1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structures and methods of manufacture and assembly of integrated circuit chips. More particularly, this invention relates to forming structures of bumps and circuit lines on the same IC die.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gold bumps have been widely used for TAB (Tape-Automated-Bonding) assembly. Recently LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panels have become mainstream for display technology. Gold bumps are created on the LCD driver IC (integrated circuit) dies and used for Tape-Carrier-Package (TCP), Chip-on-Film (COF), or Chip-on-Glass (COG) assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,235 to Liang et al describes methods of forming Ni/Cu or Ni/Au bumps by electroplating and also forming a metal redistribution layer that is preferably copper.